bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mutual Advantage
This article, , continues to fill in the back-story explored in the Rise and Fall of Legends arc, this time featuring Ryan Kuchiki, Miria Fujibayashi, Blake "Echo" Shihōin and Itazura Kori as the former hunt for the Quincy who stole Ryan's Bankai and the latter seeks to rescue Tomoko. ---- Ryan Kuchiki felt it almost immediately. How could he not? Spiritual pressure as powerful as the two signals he felt could only mean the arrival of Kenji Hiroshi and Kusaka Kori. So Kentaro’s assessment of things had been correct? It seemed Kenji and company had finally begun to move against Oda and his followers, just as Kentaro predicted. Good. Ryan was happy to hear it. That meant he could finally move against the Quincy responsible for the theft of his Bankai. It also meant he’d made the right call trusting to Kentaro’s judgement. That child would go far. “Are we ready?” Miria asked. Echo and Miria watched him expectantly. They where his truest companions, who had been with him through thick and thin. Echo, whose real name was Blake Shihoin, had been Ryan’s bitterest rival throughout their early days and subsequent Shinigami career. And although they where loath to admit it Ryan would rather have no one at his side more than Ryan when he was in a fox-hole. Miria was much the same. She was always supportive and always quick to offer her aid. Without her Ryan would never have gotten as far as he did on this quest. He’d only managed ti muster the resolve needed to best Sōritsu when Miria had been put in harms way. “We are. Let’s go.” Ryan wore a white kosode instead of the usual black and a sleeveless uwagi-style jacket over the top with black shoulders. His hakama where grey and a white obi was looped around his waist, from which he secured his twin katana: the sealed form of Satsuriku. His companion Blake wore almost matching clothing with the sole exception being the uwagi; where Ryan wore one Blake did not. As usual Miria wore a slightly armoured variation of the black kosode, sleeveless, with comfortable black trousers and her Zanpakutō – an over-sized claymore-esque weapon – was worn strapped to her back. “Kentaro has given us a good opportunity. Let us not waste it.” Blake acknowledged as he pushed off the wall he’d been leaning on. “Indeed. We will owe him for this.” Miria confirmed. “No, he told us not to worry.” Ryan interjected. “Remember when he went to safe Akiye? It was Blake and I who got him the information that led to her safe return. Kentaro treats this as a debt repaid, and so should we. He wouldn’t have it any other way.” Kentaro was much like his father in that regard but what Ryan had covering his left hand made him think the young man was equally as gifted as his mother. Kentaro hadn’t explained the full in-and-outs but apparently the device he had given to Ryan, which was in the form of a black glove, would wrench the stolen Bankai from a Quincy and return it to its rightful owner – or the person doing the wrenching -- whilst simultaneously poisoning the Quincy. It was also crafted by young Kentaro himself and already tested. Apparently his own Bankai had been stolen not long ago as well. “Kenji and Kusaka are not alone.” Echo noted. “I sense Kentaro and his friends as well.” “They’ll be facing Oda’s brothers probably.” Miria guessed. “And Kenji has already dealt with his impostor Kenjiro, so that leaves Aldric and Siegfried to us.” That left the task of finding them, though Ryan already had a good lead on that front. It intersected with two individuals already in Heisekai, and one of them was currently in a whole heap of trouble. Young Itazura had ventured here as part of his quest to avenge the murder of Serena Natsume, with whom he had a relationship. He had, however, given up on vengeance in order to help protect Heisekai’s Princess Tomoko, whom Rosuto Shiba, the lass’s biological father, was also here to protect. Echo had spent considerable time gathering this information and he now knew where Itazura was. “Chrono Island is a warzone.” Miria reminded everyone. “Keep your wits about you.” “We know war, Miria.” Echo answered sharply. “Let’s not fight each other.” Ryan interjected quickly with a calming tone. “Echo, would you?” Echo threw his arm out to the right and summoned a multitude of white-cloaked entities to his location, which then collided in a brilliant flash! A white doorway formed amidst the light and Echo walked through. “I’d love to be able to manipulate Blanks.” Miria whispered. “No you wouldn’t.” Ryan answered. “He doesn’t let on but the power has always ensured Echo was feared, even by his own family. But that’s a story for another time. He’ll be wondering what’s keeping us.” Wasting no more time the two followed Echo’s example and stepped through the doorway. Ryan could only describe it as a queer feeling. The energy of the Blanks summoned by Echo engulfed their bodies and subsequently transported them from one point to another at a fraction of the normal speed, which resulted in their arrival on Chrono Island in only a handful of minutes. A silver-haired young man with a casual white jacket and black trousers turned to face them, his hand going to his Zanpakutō. “We come in peace, Itazura. Or is it Shin now? I have to admit to being somewhat confused on that front.” Ryan greeted. “Lieutenants Kuchiki, Fujibayashi and Shihoin, what are you all doing here?” Itazura asked. “Why aren’t you in the Seireitei?” “I had my Bankai stolen by a Quincy called Aldric Adler. I heard you knew where to find him.” “I do.” Itazura confirmed. “But out here your rank means nothing. But how about a favour for a favour: you help me break someone out of that big building in that compound we’re overlooking, and I’ll take you straight to Aldric.” “It’s a done deal.” Ryan answered as he took Itazura’s hand. “Let’s make it quick though. I would rather be back in the Seireitei.” End. Next Story >.